


FXCK IT

by emptythetrash



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptythetrash/pseuds/emptythetrash
Summary: 純車
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s), Aomine Daiki/Reader
Kudos: 1





	FXCK IT

我翹起一隻腳坐在沙發上，沒個正型，要是在家這樣肯定是會被罵的。但我現在不在家，嘻嘻，我放了學就直接到青峰家裡，他老家離學校很遠，自己租了個小公寓在外面，不像我天天都得回家。我一進門就脫了制服襯衫留下穿在裡面的短袖T恤，學校的制服裙子也被我丟在椅子上，換上書包裡帶著的鬆緊帶運動褲，傻逼東西，學校還規定一定要穿，不穿裙子進出校門要記服儀違規。我知道男子高中生都對制服裙有些不切實際的幻想啦，但他們不也知道運動褲比較好穿嗎，不然平時幹什麼都穿運動褲不穿西裝褲。

說的就是你，青峰大輝。我頂了一下背靠在我手臂上打switch的藍毛，想把他往上撐，沒頂起來。他太重了，壓得我手都麻了。"啊，啊，"他頭被我頂得晃，發出心不在焉的聲音，眼睛還黏著螢幕上的動森──自尊心也沒辦法阻止男子高中生玩動森，青峰在嫌棄了兩個禮拜"這什麼娘炮遊戲我才不玩"之後毅然決然地跟了風。

"我不穿西褲不代表我不愛看女孩子穿短裙啊，"嚿，色批開口。我又頂了兩下，他的頭滑了下去，伴隨著行雲流水的存檔動作然後把switch丟到一旁，"該死我在畫衣服你在那邊一直動我──"他轉過身撲了過來，大概是小螢幕看太久，一下回到現實距離計算出了點問題──他以一個非常挖土機的姿勢直接撞到我身上，準確來說，是撞到我的胸上。

我一直挺不喜歡我的胸的，雖然說青峰是個奶派，還是喜歡大歐派的那種，但大胸很麻煩，而且我老覺得青峰是不是只是因為我胸大才跟我在一起。那個廢物現在倒在我的腿上躺著看我，我沒說話，氣氛可尷尬嘍，但我就是不想說話。"白痴，在想什麼。"我還是沒理他，他起身敲我頭，不是很可愛的那種，是很大力的那種，我嘎嘎大叫，白痴青峰大輝，你才白痴！

結果他直接扣著我的胳肢窩把我舉了起來。我也不矮的好嗎，四捨五入一米七，但被他舉著生生多了二三十公分，我趕緊攀住他的手臂低頭看他，他把下巴抵在我的胸上仰頭看我，我一低頭他就湊上來親，還有心思惡趣味！

他坐回沙發把我放在他腳上，讓我跨坐在他身上，他又親我，我把他臉糊開，他的手還扣在我的手臂下。他那麼高大，又是打籃球的，手就很大，掌肉貼著我的側胸，一直延伸到指尖碰到肩胛骨。他的拇指碰在正面，還上下掃了兩下，"欸！"我瞪他，他只朝我咧咧嘴。

青峰很奇怪，他雖然喜歡大歐派，但他做愛的時候不怎麼願意摸我胸。也不是不願意，就是像忍很久那樣──想碰，但每次又是隨便糊兩下就過了，沒有認認真真抓住它。想到這裡我幾乎是下意識地向前挺了挺胸，幅度非常非常非常小，但這微乎其微的動作還是被這個色批捕捉到了。

不過他的行為倒不像個老色鬼，像沒開過葷的中學生還差不多。他愣住了，接著蹭地紅了臉，黑皮是看得出臉紅的，真的，他從臉頰到耳尖都紅了。我故意又把胸往前懟了一點，最後乾脆直接貼到他身上，我放掉全身力氣就這麼壓趴著，青峰很瘦，剩下的全都是健壯的肌肉，硬梆梆的，像堵牆，我能感覺到我的胸肉在內衣裡擠壓，下緣鋼圈都被撐得有些變形。

"喂...起來..."我的手本來垂在沙發上，看他這麼手足無措來了興趣，起身環上他的脖子。但我可沒打算放過他，我挪了兩下屁股往前走，幾乎是要把奶堆到他臉上，就湊得那麼近。我抱著他的頭笑，他已經說不出話了，縮著下巴全力避免跟我直接接觸。

"啊──不喜歡嗎？"我明知故問，呵呵。青峰身體反應也挺快的，我聽班上男生說雖然勃起僅屬正常現象，只要是個男的帶把的被刺激到不管心理如何生理都會勃起，是淺淺的、無法控制的，且跟真正進入興奮的情慾狀態還有一段距離。但我現在跨坐著的地方明顯感到被腫脹的東西頂著，這個充血速度跟硬度，不像是"還有一段距離"啊。

他那鼓隆起正好卡進我恥骨那塊凹進去的地方，我的小臂撐在他肩上，緩慢地前後磨了起來。他終於忍不住把手扣上我的腰，大概是想固定我讓我動不了而停下來吧，但人還是拒絕不了快感，哈哈，我繼續搖，他手上用的力就越來越小，最後只是放在那邊感受我腰部的柔軟和波浪感，雙重刺激。

我反手抓過他的左手手腕，將它放上我的胸部。我知道我今天穿的這件短袖因為它奇特的材質跟厚度，讓我的胸在沒有內衣布料的那個部分變得異常好摸，我不是刻意穿的，但現在這點好處不用白不用。他的左手就這麼放在我的胸上，放著，就只是放著，他是傻了嗎！"給你摸啊！"我急了，他怎麼那麼傻，平時看小黃書都是看假的嗎。我用下面調整了一下他的角度，對準了舒服的位置更起勁地磨著，青峰這時候才抓了起來，他好像被衣服帶來的觸感嚇到了，手抖了一下才繼續動作。

我又笑了，咯咯咯地肩膀都跟著震，震得胸也有點晃。我又挺著胸把胸送進他手裡，"兩隻手。"我說，他在右手也放開我的腰時衝上來吻我。他抓著我的奶子，沒有脫內衣也沒有脫外衣，就這樣隔著一堆布抓著，前所未有的大力。他閉起眼睛啃我的嘴，我也閉著眼睛抓著他頭髮，把我倆拉得更近一點，好對抗他揉我胸往外的作用力。

他抓得好大力啃得也好大力，我都要覺得明天我的胸是不是要瘀青了，鼻子也撞到我的，好痛。而且他的暴力接吻完全不給我換氣時間，也不配合我的步調，自顧自地把舌頭攪出來舔我，像一隻生氣的大貓，我甚至要憑空感受出他舌頭上的倒刺。

他弄得我闔不起嘴，我要呼吸啊，口水都從旁邊流了出來，是不是也有他的口水啊，我搞不清楚，但口水滴到我的衣服上，如果只有我的口水，有那麼多嗎。濕掉的衣服貼在皮膚上的感覺怪怪的，不過可能看起來更色了，我下面碰著的東西又變得更熱了。奇怪，明明隔著四層布料，怎麼那麼清楚。我貼著它，充血的東西一跳一跳，我下面也一跳一跳，是青峰跟我的心跳混在一起。

他放開了我的胸，突如其來的空虛感讓我"嗯"了一聲，結果他是伸手過來扒我褲子。我被他扛起來一點，急忙連著內褲一起蹬掉，然後我也伸手去拉他褲子。我把他的性器從褲子裡放出來的時候他還捏著我的臉跟我接吻，我看不到，只能靠感覺動作。我摸著他的前端，指尖在上面打轉，摸到了從縫隙滲出來濕濕的液體。青峰震了一下，把我的手拔開，側身從沙發旁的櫃子裡掏了一包岡本給自己戴上。

他家是隨時隨地都有保險套嗎，我震驚，是"牠"家吧。上次他在浴室撈出一盒時我以為已經是極限了，結果居然連客廳也有，不會我去廚房也找得到吧？還都是岡本，不是衛生所或保健室能領到的那種保險套，我天，色批真不會虧待自己。

他把著他的老二滑進我裡面，全部進去的那刻我抱緊了他的頭，他的臉頰枕在我的上胸，貼著衣服的觸感很好吧，我迷迷糊糊地想。大概是真的很好，他忍不住轉過頭來舔了一下，就著布料就舔了，末了還輕輕咬了一口。我太放鬆了，不小心呻吟了一聲，被自己嚇得瞬間注意力回籠，立刻把嘴閉得緊緊地，我可不想承認他舒服到我。

那崽子看著我，先是跟我一樣錯愕，接著不懷好意地笑了起來。啊啊啊太討厭了，今天是我要玩他的，怎麼可以這樣。偏偏這時候他又動了起來，我憋著嘴不出聲，他又上來吃我的上胸，把棉質衣服搞得一塊深一塊淺的，難道這樣觸感還很好嗎？還是他就只是看著色情喜歡而已？但我還是不想把衣服脫掉，其實我不喜歡脫衣服，我也不喜歡大輝脫衣服，他也不喜歡我脫衣服，不脫衣服做愛很性感的。

"啊...啊，大輝，你摸摸..."我被他頂得話都說不全，但他聽懂了我的意思，乖乖地把手從下擺伸進來抓我的胸。衣服被撩到一個角度，不至於全脫，但冷空氣接觸著我的皮膚，把青峰溫熱的大手襯得更明顯。青峰像是要把之前欠的、錯過的、不敢的、猶豫過的全都一次補回來似地，得到許可後放肆地揉著我的胸。內衣都要壞掉了，操，我倆這奇怪的癖好，最後吃虧的還是我，要是真壞掉我一定拿他打工的薪水去買內衣。

他終於肯放過內衣了，他把肩帶弄下來，再異常順暢地解開排扣把它從衣服裡拉出來。但還是沒有脫下外衣，我看著他奇怪的眼神，卻沒心思想他到底要幹嘛，因為他的大東西還在我裡面，我已經受不了他的磨蹭自己擺起腰來。

他突然把我的T恤往後拉，平時我穿衣服不喜歡合身的，總喜歡買大一點，青峰也沒說過什麼，他不覺得不好看，還賤兮兮地說女朋友身材不給別人看也挺好。他一拉，我"啊"了一聲，整個正面每一寸肌膚都貼上布料，輪廓應該很明顯吧，我突然覺得好羞恥，想把手摀上臉，但我還在認真騎著，只能維持把手撐在他肩上的動作低下頭。但他完全不管我做何反應，拉著多出來的布料在我身後緊緊地打了一個結，於是這就變成一件緊身衣了，我整個人像是沒穿一樣，這比沒穿更慘。

他環著手鎖住我的腰，把我扯得極近，埋下頭含住在緊貼的布料上完全一目了然的凸起的乳頭。我扭了起來，下半身下意識繞著圈絞他性器，抓著他的手命令似地放到另外一隻空著的乳房上。青峰這回倒是很聽話，他又換過來吸這邊，另一隻手不遺餘力地搓揉著那邊的軟肉。

他又把我抬了起來，這次抬得好高──他的陰莖都滑了出去。我還來不及反應，他就把我換了個方向，讓我變成背對著騎他。我什麼都看不到了，前傾扶著他的膝蓋穩住身子，就感覺他扯開身後衣服的結，脫了那件到處溼答答的衣服又捅了進來。在我以為大抵就這樣的時候，他頂了一大下，我沒穩住，反手向後撐著他的胯骨，他竟然就這樣順勢把我往後帶，讓我整個人向後仰著，彎成一個很難平衡的姿勢。

我的背靠不到他的胸膛，那一段距離讓這個姿勢加倍空虛不安，他卻就著方向方便把兩手又蓋上我的奶，怎麼抓都不夠似地邊操邊捏。我撐著他胯的手都要沒力了，虛虛地彎下去，他乘機直起身和我貼在一起，我得到支撐後放鬆下來，他親啃著我的肩頸意猶未盡地捧著我的胸搓。

"夠了，夠了青峰──"我找到空隙趁機說，他卻完全沒有要停止的意思，還抬起眼毫不愧疚地看我，"不是你引誘我這樣做的──"我在他說完前捂住他的嘴，對不起對不起我錯了雖然很爽但以後我會更小心的。青峰將舌頭貼到我的手上，很慢地舔了我的手心，我把他的口水糊在他不知道什麼時候也脫掉上衣的身上。

他把我轉回來，我一口氣都還沒鬆，他就托著我站起來──天吶他刺得更進去了，而我竟然也吃得下，他還顛了兩下，我都要哭出來了手胡亂地扒著他。他走到餐桌邊，從那張椅子上撿起我丟在上面的制服裙，我用看變態的眼神看他，他假裝沒看到，該死。

他一手拎著那件裙子，一手抱著我回到沙發，他讓我跪在地上，上半身趴在座椅上。我以為他要進來了，結果沒有，我只感覺有什麼東西掃過我的腳，膝蓋被抬離地又放下，然後一圈緊緊的不彈性布料繫上我的腰，還有金屬鈕扣冰冷的質感。幹，他幫我把裙子穿回去了，就只有裙子，其餘什麼都沒穿。

他留戀似地摸了兩下，所有留戀就在這裡了，接著馬上把僅僅能蓋住屁股的後擺掀起，推到我塌下去的腰窩上堆著。他搧了把我的屁股，我自然隨著力氣會向前飛，沒想到在我向後回歸原位時他直接插了進來，操，操他的，太狡猾了。

我又叫了起來，這回沒打算忍了，雖然我不是做愛會大聲唧哼的那種人，但偶爾還是會忍不住漏出幾聲，能明顯感受到青峰在聽到那幾聲真的不大的聲音後抓著裙子操得更狠了，他好快，啊、啊...，為什麼都要把裙子撩起來了還要讓我穿著，不是沒有差別嗎。

後入正好能讓他的手完美扣住我的胸，我被撞得往前的時候胸就嵌得更緊，緊得他指縫間都漏出一些奶肉，跟著慣性向後的時候也沒得逃離他的手，他一抓，肉被拉扯到就更痛更敏感。我的奶子彷彿什麼攀岩的教練石一樣，他死死扣著就是不肯放，罩在上面又擠又揉。

他在又撞上來的一次手臂穿過我肚子下方將我撈起，把我丟到沙發上，變成正面面對他。這都什麼時候了，我哪忍得住他又突然離開，我像八爪章魚一樣手腳並用的把他圈過來，腳十分自覺地敞大了讓他進來再攀上他的腰。

他還扯著那件裙子，我掛在他脖子上的手受不了了，伸下去摸自己的陰蒂。怎麼讓自己快樂我最清楚了，我弄得亂七八糟，總之摸就對了，毫無章法的手還不停擦到他在進出著的性器。青峰在我耳邊喘氣，他壓在我身上，伏下來親那對奶子，他又去吃，先是外圍，然後是乳暈，最後像跟乳頭法式舌吻一樣把它吃進去，舌頭還偷偷地在那兒捲舔。

我不喜歡男人用嘴弄我奶頭，總覺得有種戀母情節的詭異尷尬。我推了推青峰的頭，"不要..."我又只說了一半的話，但青峰也還是懂了，他放開它，取而代之的是那雙不能再熟悉的大手。那雙手放開裙子，從腹部貼著一路往上，直到蓋上胸脯。我看他是試過一次之後就再也摸不夠了，我簡直已經忘記那個對著我的胸會戰戰兢兢不敢直視的青峰大輝了。

他的手揉著我的胸，我的手揉著我的陰蒂，他搗著我，一堆快感讓我的大腦分不清該先處理哪個，所幸就不處理了，大腦罷工，全都一起湧了上來。我張著嘴發不出聲音，青峰堵上來親我，反客為主地用挑著我已經癱軟的舌頭。他把手放開了我的胸，謝天謝地，但馬上又環繞過我的背，他勒得好緊，把我倆鎖得死死的，所有地方都貼在一起。得，一輪訊息過載的快感才下去，馬上換另一輪訊息過載的快感一擁而上。

他扣著我加速了抽送，我被頂得只好也攀住他的背，手臂碰到因為壓著而從旁邊溢出來的奶肉，他在晃，我也在晃，青峰──，我說，我吸了一大口氣，我沒有聲音，也聽不到聲音，啊，啊、啊，啊。

我在高潮間無法克制地顫抖著，陰道一抽一抽，痙攣著絞著他，青峰罵了聲什麼，我沒聽清，我還滿腦子空白，只感覺他咬我耳朵，然後抽了出來射在我的小腹上。

他原地倒在我身上，就這麼直直地壓下來，沒有翻身或滾到旁邊躺的意思。他還是抱著我，力道小了，現在就只是正常地抱著。我比他先回神一點，但沒有動作，直到他也回神了，他有點暴躁地幫我把裙子脫了，還直接拿了被丟在一旁、已經很髒了的那件T恤，擦掉我腹部上的精液和清理了他的下體。

那件衣服已經髒得不能再髒了，青峰投了一個籃，把他丟進浴室外面的洗衣筐。他看我愣在那裡，"我先洗洗，真的不行再帶你去買一件。"他撥了撥我被汗打濕的頭髮，貼了貼我的臉。"...那今天我去你衣櫃隨便拿一件？"我得回家啊，制服那麼透我還沒另外的打底，何況爸媽知道我出了校門就不穿制服，恨不得一秒變裝，要是看到我穿著制服回去（還配著不搭的運動褲）會充滿懷疑的。青峰在我頸窩間點點頭，他的短髮弄得我刺刺癢癢的，我正要笑，就又聽到他說，"你什麼時候也搬出來啊，就可以來跟我住了。"


End file.
